Course poursuite
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Hawks était un policier en mal d'action. Lorsque le dispatching l'avertit d'un cambriolage, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite course poursuite pour ranimer la flamme ? C'était sans se douter une seule seconde de la rencontre qui l'attendait. / Os d'anniversaire pour Moira-chan / UA!Police avec une petit subtilité x)


**Nous voilà réunis pour une occasion importante : Aujourd'hui, en ce 20 novembre, en plus d'être la date d'anniversaire de Kohei Horikoshi, c'est également, et plus important celui de _Moira-chan !_ **

**Je te souhaite à toi, Momo-sempai, impératrice et mère suprême, toi qui est toujours présente pour nous mettre en place des évent' de fou, nous aider ou tout simplement nous écouter, le plus joyeux des anniversaires !** **Alors voilà mon cadeau. Cadeau qui en a eu des hauts et des bas ! Ecrit, puis supprimé par mon talent inné (3000 mots quoi !), pour être à nouveau écrit. Il aura eu du mal à sortir celui !**

 **Donc voilà : j'espère que cet OS te plaira, même si je ne maîtrise pas ces personnages comme toi, j'ose esperer ne pas avoir écrit trop de bétises. Je cesse de jacasser ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Boku no hero academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Kohei Hirokoshi._

* * *

18h56. Il pleuvait des cordes sur la capital plongée dans les ténèbres des nuits d'automne. Éclairées par d'innombrables lumières artificielles, les rues étaient encore inondées de gens et de voitures. Assis sur le siège passager de sa voiture de service, Hawks regardait las, le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Cette journée avait été paisible. _Trop_ paisible. Une dispute entre deux voisins, une femme qui avait perdu son portefeuille, un dépôt de déchet illégal trouvé, rien n'était sortie de l'ordinaire dans le quotidien du jeune et prometteur policier. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il patrouillait accompagné de sa co-équipière qui en avait profité pour lui raconter sa dernière mission. Ou autre chose, Hawks n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les propos plein de contestation de la femme à la peau bronzé. Une vague histoire d'un partenaire qui lui avait pris la tête, s'il avait bien suivi. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la mousse du siège. L'ennui parcourait chacune de ses veines. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit l'excitation d'une vrai mission faire vibrer son âme de justicier.

Il sentit la voiture s'arrêter, il jeta un regard vers la femme qui s'empressa de sortir. Hawks sourit, Rumi ne pouvait pas faire une seule patrouille sans s'arrêter dans cette petite échoppe spécialisé aux pains aux légumes. Forcé d'attendre que son amie ait commandé son pain au carotte, il se contenta de regarder dans le vide, écoutant passivement les informations de la radio de service.

« … selon une enquête effectuée par l'association _« la voix de la population »_ 87% des personnes affirment avoir confiance en la mystérieuse justicière masqué. Déjà surnommé la « héroïne enflammée » … »

L'attention hasardeuse d'Hawks s'éveilla à l'entente de l'appellation. La justicière masquée, une femme sortie de nulle part et qui assurait la tranquillité de la ville depuis déjà plus de deux mois. Dire qu'on ne connaissait rien de cet être était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait donné ni nom, ni pseudonyme et s'enfuyait avant l'arrivée des médias. Elle refusait toutes rencontres avec la police et journalistes. Tout ce qu'on avait sur elle, c'étaient des photos amateurs, des récits de victimes et des rumeurs. Des rumeurs aussi farfelues les unes que les autres d'une femme pouvant contrôler le feu. Une folie, n'est-ce pas ?

« … 36% des personnes interrogées croient aux pouvoirs de l'héroïne contre 53% pensant plutôt l'hypothèse de techniques et de gadgets et 11% sans avis… »

Pourtant au fond de lui, Hawks se sentait intrigué par cet être empli de secret, par cette inconnu qui volait au secours des civils, par cette femme qui mettait à terre voleurs et bandits. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et une part de lui le regrettait sincèrement. Il était curieux de voir de ses propres yeux si les rumeurs étaient fondées.

Le son de la radio grésilla au profit de celle du dispatching. « Un cambriolage à la banque _Poun Poun_ a été signalé. Il s'agirait d'un groupe de quatre personnes. Tous en survêtement de sport. Ils ont embarqué dans une petite camionnette de couleur grise avec un butin estimé à 1400 euro environs. Ils ont pris la route vers l'avenue de l'université… »

Un sourire mangea son visage, c'était sa rue. Il vit quelques secondes plus tard une camionnette traverser l'avenue à toute allure. L'adrénaline boosta ses veines. La voilà l'action qu'il avait besoin. Le dispatching n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer son échange d'information que Hawks avait glissé jusqu'au siège conducteur, prévenu le dispatching qu'il intervenait, fermé la portière avant de démarrer à toute vitesse dans l'ignorance totale des cris de sa collègue.

Même si à cette heure-ci, la circulation s'avérait difficile à cause des nombreux passages, Hawks n'était pas le premier de sa promotion pour rien. Il avait appris à maîtriser beaucoup de chose, et la conduite en route animé en faisait partie. Il alluma son gyrophare, afin de prévenir et ainsi s'assurer que chacun s'éloigne de sa voie. La camionnette roulait à grande vitesse, ignorant panneaux, sens interdits et malheureux usagers de la route qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin.

Le blond retient un soupir. C'était mal partit. La manière dont ils paniquaient, leur conduite maladroite, le fait qu'ils aient volé un pathétique 1400 euro, lui donnait la net impression d'avoir affaire à des débutants.

En les suivant dans un rond-point, il vit l'un des voleurs sortir sa tête de l'une des fenêtres du véhicule, le visage caché d'un bas orange à fleur de très mauvais goût. Voilà une nouvelle preuve que ces adversaires étaient novices en la matière. Il aurait pu regarder sur le rétroviseur plutôt que de se mettre autant à découvert et qui mettait une telle horreur pour préserver son identité ? Il le vit rentrer aussi vite qu'il était sorti, puis d'un coup, un gros sac en toile fut jeté par le même énergumène au collant fleurit. Suivit d'un bout de carton, un sac en plastique, une chaussure et une veste.

Surprit durant un mini seconde, il effectua une légère manœuvre de côté afin d'esquiver dans la plus grande simplicité les projectiles. Le voleur n'avait même pas pris la peine de la viser correctement -ou peut-être avait-il essayé, mais s'était vautré ? Le sac plastique et le bout de carton s'envolèrent au loin tandis que le sac de toile, la veste et la pauvre chaussure s'écrasèrent lamentable au sol, proche du trottoir.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, le blond haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Étaient-ils terrifiés à ce point pour tenter un plan aussi original et hasardeux ? Pourquoi commettre un cambriolage s'ils n'étaient pas capables de surmonter cette pression ? Ils connaissaient les risques possibles, non ? Ils ne s'étaient même pas préparés à cette éventualité ? Même un apprenti voleur savait un minimum se débrouiller dans ce genre de cas ? Il appuya sur l'accélérateur tout en mettant ses questions pour de côté. Avant de se soucier de telles considérations, il fallait déjà les attraper ces étranges délinquants.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à slalomer entre les petites et plus grandes rues, allant des chaussés aux avenues tout en passant par les ruelles. Pourtant, malgré le semblant d'incertitude qui transpirait de cette conduite, le petit camion de couleur grise avait l'ait de suivre un itinéraire bien précis. Il précisa sa position au dispatching qui assurait la coordination entre les différentes équipes de terrain.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

S'agrippant au toit de la fourgonnette, les cheveux rouges au vent, des formes voluptueuses, des flammes entourant ses cheveux et ses hanches : Il avait sous ses yeux la fameuse justicière masquée.

Il se ressaisit au plus vite. Il était tout de même au volant d'une voiture à pleine vitesse. Il continua à coller la camionnette criminelle, observant tout de même l'avancé de l'héroïne. Allongée, elle s'avança petit à petit vers l'avant de la voiture. Le véhicule se mit à zigzaguer, indécis. Les conducteurs avaient sombré dans la panique la plus totale.

D'un coup sec, la voiture vira à gauche, s'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans une petite rue. L'action fut rude et l'héroïne bascula sur le côté de la voiture. Hawks réagit à la seconde. Il força un passage sur le côté, profitant de la diversion que l'arrivée de la justicière provoqua. Il cria, attirant son attention. Le message fut clair, elle se repositionna, puis effectua un habile saut sur le capot de la voiture de police. Hawks s'apprêta à ralentir pour lui permettre de se stabiliser mais ce ne fut pas du goût de la combattante.

« Ne ralentissez pas ! »

Surprit, mais qu'un temps. Il appuya de nouveau sur l'accélérateur. La course poursuite continua dans les petites ruelles de la villes. Tournant à droite, pour finalement vriller à toute vitesse vers la gauche à la dernière seconde, frôlant des murs, cognant des poubelles. Leur conduite devenait de plus en plus hasardeuse. La situation devenait critique. Un conducteur en panique était plus apte à faire des erreurs. Il fallait gérer la situation avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de précision.

« Un plan Madame la justicière ? »

Hawks n'était pas sûr, mais il cru voir l'espace d'un instant, une grimace de pure colère apparaître sur son visage. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, observant l'ensemble de la situation au plus vite. Le camion s'engouffra dans une nouvelle ruelle. Hawks les suivait à la trace.

« Ils se dirigent vers le quai. On les arrêta là-bas. »

« Pour éviter de blesser des civils. Ok, et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, vous me laissez faire. »

« Je ne crois pas, Madame ! » s'écria le jeune policier. « J'ai une mission à mener au bout. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de flics. »

« Et la police n'a pas forcément besoin d'une femme en combi moulante, pourtant nous voilà tous les deux à poursuivre des voleurs. Alors autant collaborer ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Hawks cru apercevoir le visage du mécontentement sur le visage de l'inconnue. Mais encore une fois, c'était une simple impression n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruyant soupir atteignit ses oreilles. « Bien ! » La voix brûlait la mauvaise foi. Elle glissa par la fenêtre du véhicule et s'installa sur le siège passager à la grande surprise du policier. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire. Que cette mission était intéressante ! La course poursuite dura encore plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Hawks gardait une distance raisonnable avec le fourgon en folie. Assez prêt pour faire pression, assez loin pour donner l'illusion d'une possible fuite.

« On arrive aux quais. »

L'héroïne ne répondit pas. Semblant analyser le paysage qui les entourait. La voiture fonçait droit vers les parkings réservés aux camions, à leur plus grande chance, aucune automobile ne s'y trouvait. De l'autre côté de la place, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était leur chance.

« Foncez tout droit. Il faut qu'on les dépasse. »

Hawks se contenta d'agir en guise de réponse. Il remarqua de suite les dos d'ânes qu'il esquiva, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la camionnette qui dérapa violemment. Néanmoins, elle ne bascula pas et continua à rouler avec énormément de difficulté. Hawks profita de cette erreur pour manœuvre sur le côté et dépasser la camionnette qui ne semblait plus savoir où aller.

« Arrêtez vous au plus loin, j'ai besoin d'espace ! »

Il avança puis, avec la confirmation de sa collègue improvisée, il dérapa et stoppa net la voiture juste devant le couloir menant à la sortit. La justicière sortit du véhicule et s'avança vers le véhicule.

« Hey ! vous faites quoi là ? »

Elle ne se tourna pas, continuant son avancé vers la camionnette folle, droite et fière. Elle fit un mouvement de main, un claquement et des étincelles naquirent aux creux de ses mains. Un deuxième claquement, et les étincelles prirent la forme de flammes dansant autours d'elle. Une vague de chaleur l'entourait, donnant à son être une impression de puissance et de danger, mais pas pour Hawks. Le policier était hypnotisé par la vision qui ondulait au rythme des flammes. Sous ses yeux dorées, c'était une illusion, un mirage, une chimère qui envoûta le jeune policier jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles. Et tandis que les flammes s'élevaient tout autours d'eux et que les cris de apprentis criminels déchiraient la nuit, Hawks réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus passer une seule seconde de sa vie, sans cette femme à ses côtés.

* * *

Hawks avait observé toute la bataille à côté de sa voiture. Sans le réaliser, il en était sorti et avait admiré l'élégance et la force qui animaient chacun des gestes de l'héroïne. Le camion était brûlé de part et d'autre et elle avait rassemblé le groupe de voleur, totalement sonné, non lui de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit s'apprêter à partir qu'il sortit de sa contemplation.

« At-Attendez ! » Il courra vers elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. « Vous ...Et…Ces flammes…les voleurs… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il finalement, l'esprit en vrac.

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés puis, constatant qu'il était décidé à ne pas la laisser fuir sans réponse, lâcha un long soupir. « J'ai arrêté ces malfrats. »

Hawks leva les yeux. « Oui, j'ai remarqué ça, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Vous m'avez demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, je vous ai répondu. »

« D'accord, mais… Arh ! » Il secoua la tête sous le regard interloqué de l'héroïne. « Donc vous êtes vraiment une Magical girl ?»

La rousse écarquilla les yeux, aussi choquée que stupéfaite. « Une Magical girl ? »

« Oui, une Magical girl. Les pouvoirs, votre objet magique, votre joyaux magique, votre costume … » Ses yeux glissèrent automatiquement vers ledit costume, et plus particulièrement vers le corps qui le portait. Il avait pu le constater durant le combat, mais maintenant qu'il lui faisait directement face, il ne pouvait que constater les courbes scandaleusement parfaites. Une longue taille d'où il distinguait des muscles bien dessinés, marquant divinement bien son corps tout en rondeurs

« … Magique. » Il marqua une pause pour se ressaisir. Seigneur qu'était-il en train de faire, là au juste ? « J'aurais dû dire une Magical Woman dans votre cas. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! je suis un héros ! » Rectifia-t-elle d'une forte voix. Cependant, son masque ne couvrait pas assez de son visage pour ne pas permettre à Hawks de remarquer ses rougeurs. Il n'était pas sûr de s'il s'agissait de colère ou d'embarras, peut être les deux à la fois ?

 _Adorable_ fut le seul adjectif qui vint à l'esprit du policier. Il aurait juré avoir entendu son cœur faire _Doki Doki._

Elle se tourna vivement et repris sa marche. Remarquant cela, Hawks s'empressa de la suivre.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer ! »

« Je ne suis pas vexée ! » Le ton était bourru, pleine de mauvaise foi, presque boudeur et sans en comprendre la raison, Hawks trouva cette attitude des plus _mignonne_. Néanmoins, il s'abstint de tout commentaire, même si l'envie était clairement présente, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. La faire fuir maintenant n'était pas dans ses plans, surtout qu'elle pouvait au passage le transformer en poulet frit en un claquement de doigts. Hawks était courageux mais pas suicidaire.

« C'est pour cela que je ne travaille pas avec la police. » L'entendit-il marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Pourtant nous nous sommes bien débrouillés à deux, non ? Le jeune policier tellement rapide qu'il gravit les échelons en un rien de temps et la Magical héroïne pleine de secrets qui luttent contre les forces du mal, ça sonne bien !»

« Je ne suis pas une Magical Girl ! »

« J'avais bien compris ! J'ai dit une Magical Héroïne ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui jeta un regard d'un froid qui contrastait fort avec ses pouvoirs de feu. Elle soupira, clairement agacée par les propos jeune agent de police.

« Je travaille seule. »

« Peut être qu'il serait temps de penser à une collaboration ? »

Plusieurs cris de sirènes l'empêchèrent de répondre. Elle se tourna et vit au loin de nombreux éclats aux teintes bleus éclairaient le paysage.

Agacée, elle lâcha un « Zut » avant de courir dans la direction opposée.

« Je pourrai au moins avoir un nom ? » s'était-il entendu crier. Hawks se sentit presque rougir. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait là ? Il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi. Ces mots étaient sortis sans prévenir presque instinctivement, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas la laisser partir sans obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une information sur son identité.

Elle s'arrêta. Restant dos à lui durant quelque secondes. Puis, elle se tourna, plantant son regard incandescent vers lui. Un instant, un échange, une rencontre qui scella deux âmes.

« Endeavor. »

« Ok. Enchanté, moi c'est Hawks »

« Enchantée. »

« Si ça vous tente une autre course poursuite, vous savez qui appeler. »

« J'y penserai. »

Hawks la vit effectuer un bond de plusieurs mètre jusqu'à la toitures des établissements adjacents, puis disparaître dans le nuit, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie.

Le dorée de ses yeux se posa alors sur cette endroit, ce morceaux de bitume où s'était trouvée la Magical Woman. Ni le bruits des sirènes de polices, ni les cris d'hystéries de sa collègue fane des pains aux carottes ne réussirent à faire disparaître le sourire béat qui avait fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« À notre prochaine collaboration, Endeavor. »

Car oui. Hawks était persuadé tout au fond de lui, que sa route croisera une nouvelle fois celle de la Magical héroïne.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Hawks était assez malin pour provoquer la chance.

* * *

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**


End file.
